E'Shun Melvin
|birth_place = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |occupation = Actor, voice-over talent. }} E'Shun Palmer Melvin (born June 5, 2002) is an American entertainment personality, actor, filmmaker, comic creator, model and voice-over artist. He is best known for his role as Noah on the BET original comedy television series Real Husbands of Hollywood,IMDb: Real Husbands of Hollywood - Full Cast & Crew and for providing the voice of Young Boyd on Teen Wolf.Teen Wolf S03E06 subtitles Motel California Life and career E'Shun was born in Dallas, TX, and lived in Texas, Florida, and Mississippi before his family moved to Southern California in 2011. In 2011, E'Shun made his television debut as a basketball kid for musical group Take 6, in their video "One,"Take 6 - One which also featured pop icon Stevie Wonder. Over the next year, Melvin was featured in an anti-bullying PSA. He has appeared in numerous television commercials, including ads for Monopoly, Verizon FiOS, Bank of America, and Mattel. He has also been featured in print campaigns for Merck, Apple and Disney.Eshun Melvin's Casting FrontierYouTube: Eshun Commercial Reel In 2012, he made a cameo appearance on Let's Make a Deal where he was a winning contestant for a Christmas episode. In 2013, Melvin landed a recurring role on the BET original comedy series Real Husbands of Hollywood, starring Kevin Hart. On the series, Melvin plays the intelligent and scheming Noah, one of only three kids on the series. In 2013, he won a voice role, that of the young Boyd on MTV's critically acclaimedTeen Wolf DVD news: Press Release for Teen Wolf - Season 2 | TVShowsOnDVD.com television series Teen Wolf. Also in 2013, Melvin landed a guest role on the FOX hit series New Girl, starring Zooey Deschanel.TV.com: Eshun Melvin Melvin has directed and co-starred in YouTube videos as an Internet personality in addition to serving as a celebrity red carpet reporter and filmmaker. As a freelance entertainment reporter in Hollywood since 2014, he has interviewed the likes of Tony Todd, Hudson Yang, Skai Jackson, Chris Spencer, Jon Voight, Joe Morton, Steven Bauer, Phillip P. Keene, Jason George, Tyrese, Pooch Hall, Trina McGee, Dondre Whitfield, Joe Mantegna, Tavis Smiley, Anthony Anderson and the young cast of Blackish. In December 2015, Melvin served as a media co-host covering the 8th Annual National Association of Entertainment and Journalism (NAEJ) awards where he interviewed LA Press Club President and NBC anchor Robert Kovacik, along with honorees Joe Mantegna and Tavis Smiley. Comics Melvin is also a comic book creator and has been interested in drawing since the 3rd grade. He maintains a vast portfolio of original characters. His outreach missions and passion for storybook ideas would eventually lead him to booking three commercials for Mattel.Hot Wheels Monster Jam Triple Blast Arena TV Commercial In 2015, Melvin started investing more time into his comic creations and development entertaining partnership and publishing initiatives. In December 2016, he was invited as a VIP guest for the Dangerman Hero awards,Instagram the same year Stan Lee was honored by the foundation for his contributions to comics. Personal life Melvin has been active with martial arts. He has trained at the World XMA Headquarters founded by master coach Michael Chaturantabut, following in the heels of Taylor Lautner and Jaden Smith, both alumnus of the program. He credits martial arts as giving him balance, helping him to focus, and stay grounded. He studied acting at the Ivana Chubbuck Acting Studio in West Hollywood. Melvin is supportive of various social causes, including the anti-bullying movement and has been featured in an anti-bullying PSA. References External links * Category:Living people Category:2002 births Category:American male child actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male models Category:African-American models Category:American male models Category:African-American male actors Category:Male models from California Category:Male actors from California Category:People from Culver City, California Category:American infotainers Category:American YouTubers